The Circle closes
by Amelda Marcos
Summary: Tris goes back to winding circle. A Tris and Briar fic. with maybe a little more. Daja will come eventually and they will all reunite.
1. Coming Back

Tris looked out at the beating of the water on the rocks by her house in Round Stone Island. Niko had left about a week ago and she was getting very home sick. When Keth had walked in she had made up her mind.   
  
"Keth, I'm going to go home tomorrow. I think that you have had enough training from me so that if you want more you can get it from someone else. I'll miss you, but I have to go home."  
  
Keth nodded understandingly, "I think I'll also go back to my home, but we will visit sometime right?"  
  
"Of coarse we will. Now, do you know where Glaki has gone to?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen her yet today. Well, I suppose I'll go and get my things together." He left Tris to look for Glaki. She looked everywhere but couldn't find a trace of Glaki. She started to get worried and searched out Keth.  
  
"Keth, have you seen Glaki around yet? I can't find her and I'm really getting worried!" As Tris said this, nearly in hysterics, she felt a small hand tap her leg. Looking behind her she was Glaki. She was so relieved she bent down and gave Glaki a hug. "Now," she said sternly, "where have you been?"  
  
Glaki looked down ashamed, "I heard you telling Keth that you were going to leave and I thought that if you couldn't find me to say good bye then you couldn't leave."  
  
Tris smiled down at the young girl, "Glaki, did you think I was going to leave you behind? I would never do that, you're coming with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, Really."  
  
!%&  
  
Tris looked out to sea from the ship deck. She was excited to be going home. Sandry was still staying with her uncle in Summersea, so Tris would drop by, and Briar was already at Discipline. She had only told Daja that she was going home, she had given Keth the job of sending letters to Briar and Sandry, written by her, so they wouldn't get suspicious. She wanted to surprise them.   
  
The days on the boat were long and cool, with only the occasional uproar by either Little Bear, Chime, or Glaki. Even thought the days were nice, after a week Tris started to get antsy, and there was still another week left on the boat. Thankfully, a diversion came.  
  
Tris woke up one morning to find Glaki, Chime, and Little Bear gone, without a note or anything. More frustrated than worried, she groaned as she got up. Just what she needed, disappearing kids!  
  
She got up grumbling, very Tris like, and searched everywhere she could think of; the deck, eating room, captains office, and the ballroom. Finally she heard a whiney and knew where Glaki was. Glaki had always had a thing about horses, the only problem was that Tris didn't know where the horses were kept, she hadn't even known there were horses on the ship! She would have to go and ask the captain.  
  
"Well, yes we do bring horses across on our voyage. You see, most people don't like horses so we don't tellthem. What they don't know can't upset them right? Well, anyways, to answer your question, we keep our horses in the hull of the ship. TO get down there take the last door to the right."  
  
Tris politely thanked the man, and walked off shaking her head. When she got to the end of the hallway, sure enough, she saw the door. She also noticed that it had been majiced so those who didn't look for it wouldn't see it. She opened it to stairs, which she followed down. The hull of the boat had two rows of stalls on either side and a path down the middle. She spotted Glaki, Little Bear, and Chime at the end of the path.  
  
Chime was the first to notice Tris and gave out a welcoming whistle. Tris walked over to the little group, swaying with the waves, and stopped in front of a stall of a tall copper colored stallion. It reared it's head at her and shied away from the edge of the stall. Without quite knowing her intentions she ran upstairs, got an apple, and ran back down. She slowly put her hand into the stall with the apple balancing on her upturned palm. The horse looked at her warily before sniffing her hand then quickly snatching the apple.  
  
From that day till the end of the trip, it became Tris's routine to get up, eat breakfast, and go down, where Tris would give the copper stallion an apple. Finally it was the last day and Tris sadly said goodbye to the horse Glaki had named Majesty.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Tris, Glaki, Little Bear, and Chime got off the ship at Summersea and got lunch from a nearby market. They sat on the edge of a dock and watched as the ships in the harbor were unloaded.  
  
Glaki gave a sudden squeak and pointed to one of the ships, saying, "It's our ship! They're unloading the horses now! Let's look for Majesty!" The group, Little Bear and Chime as well even though they didn't really know what they were doing, watched as the horses were unloaded one by one. After it seemed that all the horses had been unloaded Majesty was dragged out. Four men were all pulling n ropes tied to him and shouting at him. Tris could see that Majesty was scared and she had to do something about it.  
  
She got up and ran to the men handling Majesty. She sent winds to whip the ropes out of the men's hands, and grabbed them. The four men watched astonished as she led the now tame beast up to the ship's captain.   
  
"How dare you treat an animal like this!" She raged, "This behavior deserves to be reported, but if you sell me the horse I shall pretend like I never saw it happen" As she said this she looked calm but she was worried that the captain would realize it was an empty threat.  
  
The captain stared at the wild woman with the wild horse a second before answering, "You can have this brute. He's no good to anyone except you with that temper. Take him, but I never want to see you again either!"  
  
Tris gave the man a last glance full of storminess before she led Majesty over to where Glaki, Little Bear, and Chime were still sitting. She smiled at them, once again calm, "I guess we won't have to walk all the way home. Come on, it's time to visit Sandry.  
  
ÁÁÁÁ  
  
Around lunch time Briar felt a tickle on his left shoulder blade, it was the tickle he got when she used her magic near him. He shrugged it off she wasn't anywhere near Winding Circle, he thought sadly. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Tris was the favorite and the one he missed most of all his foster family.  
  
ÂÂÂ  
  
Sandry looked out her window and gazed down the street that led to the weavers, contemplating getting up and walking there. Her mind was made up for her when she saw, actually felt, Tris coming down the path. At first all she could see was a splotch of orange, but as it came closer it became two people, a horse, and a dog. She knew it was Tris and ran down to meet her.   
  
As she ran out, and saw Tris dismounting, she squealed with joy. She ran up and the two hugged. "Oh Tris, I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're here." She gushed all at once.  
  
Tris smiled, "I knew you would be glad. I just had to surprise you! How are you, where's Pascal? Oh," she said startled. She moved aside to reveal a shy Glaki. Smiling sheepishly she said, "This is Glaki, the girl I adopted. And," upon hearing a shimmery note, "this is Chime."  
  
Sandry was having a hard time greeting Glaki and Chime because Little Bear had recognized her and was demanding all her attention. Finally Little Bear calmed down. "It's nice to meet you Glaki," Sandry bent down and shook hands with her. "Aren't you a beautiful thing," she said to Chime, causing her to purr. "Now," Sandry said, business like, "I have been fine and Pascal has stopped needing my training, but he still visits. He'll come this evening and you can meet him, while we're waiting we can talk about everything that's been going on! I have so much I want you to tell my and I have to get to know Glaki and Chime some more!"  
  
Tris shook her head, "Sadly, we can't stay. There is a storm coming and I want to get to Winding Circle before it starts. Stopping here make the chance slim but I just had to stop."  
  
"Alright," Sandry conceded, always diplomatic, "but you'll have to come back and visit some other time. Go now, I know Briar will want to see you and I promise not to tell."  
  
As Sandry said the last part, Tris tried not to blush. Part of the reason she wanted to get home so badly was so she could see Briar. Tris and Sandry hugged then she mounted Majesty and Sandry handed Glaki up. They waved and galloped away with Little Bear running behind and Chime flying.  
  
They were half way to Winding Circle when it started to rain. Lightly at first but it got heavier quickly. Glaki liked storms, Tris obviously did, so Tris didn't have to put up a rain shield, which would have slowed them down.   
  
Finally they got to Winding Circle. Tris flashed her mage badge for admittance and they rode through. As the group neared Discipline, Tris speed up Majesty. She had missed it very much, despite it only being a house it meant much to her, and couldn't wait to get home. She also couldn't wait to see Briar again.  
  
~ 


	2. Wind Scrying

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Briar looked out of the kitchen window in Discipline, where he was watching dishes, to see a figure on a horse coming through the rain. Joy surged through him, only one person he knew, beside himself, would be crazy enough to ride through a storm like this, Tris. He tried to calmly wipe his hands but it wasn't working so he gave up and left them soapy. He ran out of the kitchen to the door and stood there watching a water logged Tris struggling to get something off her horse.  
  
"Hey Thief Boy," she yelled when she saw him, "have you lost all you're manners since I've been gone?"  
  
"Just when they concern you Copper Curls!" He exclaimed without thinking. After watching how peaceful she looked in the rain for a second longer, he went out to help her. "What can I carry for you, ooh master," he teased.  
  
Tris stuck her chin up at him. "Here," she said and gave him a small body, "could you carry Glaki inside for me? I need to bring Majesty to the stables, then I'll be right back." It took Briar a second to figure out who Majesty was, then he carried the wet form of Glaki inside.   
  
He set her down next to the fire that was blazing, "Wait here, I'll get you some blankets to warm you up." He went into the attic and rummaged around for a few seconds before finding a white fleece blanket small enough for Glaki. When he returned, Tris was already back and she was taking out fresh clothes for Glaki.   
  
She smiled at Briar then looked back at Glaki, "Take these clothes up the stairs and change in any room, you want. Then come back down please so Briar can tell you where to sleep." Glaki ran upstairs taking her clothes and the blanket with her. Now Tris turned to Briar, "So, how have you been?" Tris really looked at Briar for the first time in the five minutes she had been there, and a wave of happiness spread through her, she had really missed this boy. She couldn't help it, she leaned forward and gave him a huge hug.  
  
Briar sat debating for a few seconds before giving into the urge to hug her back. He surprised himself when he felt hot tears filling his eyes, he had really missed her. "God, I missed you Tris." Those simple words expressed more than Briar was usually willing to show in fear of going soft.  
  
Who knows how long they would have stayed in that position, had not Glaki come running down the stairs. "I'm finished!" She chirped, "now, Tris, you have to introduce me to Briar!"  
  
Tris raised a delicate eyebrow, "What has gotten into you child? Are you sick? You never act this perky when you meet someone for the first time."   
  
"I know, but it's like I already know him because of all the stories you tell me about him! Introduce us already."   
  
As Glaki had said this Tris had blushed but now she cleared her throat, "Briar Moss, I would like to introduce you to my charge, Glaki." She said this all very serious like, but the smile on her face showed her amusement.   
  
Briar smiled mischievously at Tris then looked at Glaki and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss. Glaki. Now why don't I show you where to sleep and I'll tell you a story about when Tris and I were kids that is about the things that Tris did." Tris shook her head at him but Briar took it as saying that she was allowing him to tell his stories. He picked up Glaki and carried her up to Daja's old room.  
  
~  
  
Tris lay in her old room, about to got to sleep when there was a knock on the door. She rolled over, "Come in." When she opened her eyes, she saw Briar standing in the doorway.  
  
"I hope I didn't wake you up, but I just wanted to catch up with you." He said, sounding a little hesitant.   
  
She smiled at him, "If you had come two seconds later I would have been asleep. Don't just stand there, come in! So what should I tell you?"  
  
Briar walked in and sat down on her bed, he casually placed one arm between her back and the wall. "Did you visit Sandry before you came here?"  
  
"Yeah, she was really excited. We had to leave before the storm came, not that it mattered much." Tris smiled as she recalled how happy Sandry had been. "You know, Briar Moss, I think you should be the one to tell me what you have been doing. I always wrote, but you didn't send me half as many letters as I sent you! So, tell me!"  
  
He grinned at her, "I suppose I could tell you what Rosethorn and I have been doing since we got back." He described to her how they helped Crane with his greenhouse, how they saved the garden when a huge storm came, what new plants they had planted, and various other things. Tris listened willingly to the sound of his voice, and she was eventually lulled to sleep.   
  
Briar watched as Tris fell asleep, a small smile lighting up his features. He bent down over her and whispered in her ear, "I missed you," and kissed her cheek. He straightened, got up, and walked to the door. He gave her once last glance before closing the door and leaving to get himself some sleep.   
  
  
  
~  
  
Tris was the first to get up that morning, she went downstairs to make breakfast. By the time Briar and Glaki had gotten up she had fixed oatmeal for breakfast and set the table. She smiled as everyone sat down, said their prayers, and started to eat.   
  
What are you thinking Coppercurls? Briar mind spoke to her. How nice it is to sit down like a family for breakfast. It's been awhile. He gave her a nod before commencing to stuff his face.   
  
"What are we doing today?" Glaki asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"You and I are going to go to the seawall to meditate. Then you are going to take Little Bear on a walk while I wind scry." Tris answered, still looking at her plate.  
  
"I forgot you where able to do that. I'm going to be working on the garden today. Glaki, if you get bored, you can come and help me."  
  
"Maybe after I finish my meditating, and then you can tell me more stories about Tris!"  
  
Tris shook her head in amusment, "Come on Glaki, lets let Briar clean up today." Before Briar could react the two women were gone.   
  
Tris led Glaki up to the sea wall, stopping every once in awhile when Glaki saw something that caught her attention. When they got to Tris's favorite spot Tris drew a protective circle around them and they sat down to meditate.   
  
After half an hour of meditation Tris opened the circle so Glaki could get out. "Glaki I want you to give Little Bear a walk and then you can stay with me or Briar. Just try not to let Little Bear distract me while I'm scrying."  
  
Glaki ran off to get Little Bear for his walk and Tris began to sift through the colors in the wind. First she saw blues, they always came first, then purples and reds were added to the blues. Different colors were added until it was like looking at a painters pallet. Slowly the colors began to take form. The pictures they made were going by too fast for her to see them but if she grabbed one it became clear. She picked pictures out without any reason for picking them, but she noticed that one blur had gone past her more than once. She kept trying to pick it out but each time she was a second too late. She could tell that it was about time for her to stop but didn't want to quit until she had gotten the picture, it called to her and she felt it was important.  
  
She almost started untying one braid but tried one last time before she resorted to that. She caught it and held on, it cleared slower than usual but what she saw shocked her. The wind had revealed to her a wedding ceremony, Sandry and Pasco's wedding ceremony. The picture startled her so much that she lost her concentration and was pulled out. She blinked once and saw Glaki running toward her before her eyes closed and she fell into darkness. 


	3. Briar to the rescue

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Briar looked up when he heard Glaki screaming his name as she ran up to him. "Calm down and then tell me what's wrong." He said, putting his hands on Glaki's shoulders.   
  
She took a few shaky breaths before saying, "I was taking Little Bear on a walk on the seawall and just when I got there I saw Tris fall over." Her voice started to tremble again, "I ran over to her and couldn't wake her up."   
  
Glaki started to cry and Briar hugged her, "Come on. Show me where she is and I'll make her better, I promise." He said this with a calm voice but inside he felt cold. They left Little Bear in Discipline and Glaki led Briar to where Tris lay.  
  
When they reached her Tris looked serene and was surrounded by some of her most favorite things; the wind, waves, and sky. Briar waved Rosethorn's herbs under Tris's nose and her eyes fluttered. She looked up at him with her sea blue eyes and mind told him Sandy's married before trying to get up. He gently restrained her thinking Let me carry you, you're too weak. He could tell by the way she stiffened that she didn't like this idea but he knew that she knew that he wouldn't back down so she gave him a tight nod.  
  
He lifted her up, surprised by how light she was. (I'm not saying he thought she was fat) As he carried her back to Discipline, with Glaki leading the way, Tris started to relax and fell asleep in his tight hold. When they reached Discipline he carried her up to her room and gently set her down on her bed. As he started to leave Tris's eyes opened again, Thank you. He just gave her his usual thief grin and walked out to go check on Glaki, who was making tea for Tris.  
  
As he reached Glaki the full impact of what Tris had said hit him. Sandry had kept something very important from them, something the foursome had promised not to do. If she had at least hinted that something that big was going to happen it would have been a little better, he didn't even have the vaguest idea of who it was.  
  
Glaki tugged on his sleeve, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Should I bring the Tea up to Tris?"  
  
He shrugged, "If you want to, but she might not wake up. She's going to be all right. I'm going to visit Rosethorn, has Tris told you who she is? Anyways, I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to ask her if there is something special I should do for Tris. If you have a problem just send Little Bear out, he'll find me. All right?" Glaki nodded and Briar took off.  
  
As he walked over to the Dorm where Rosethorn and Lark stayed he thought about what Tris had said. When he reached the tall brick building where Rosethorn lived he went in and also sent a wave of his magic to one of her many plants. He chuckled; it was his and Rosethorn special joke.   
  
When he got to her room Rosethorn was standing in the doorway waiting for him. "Very funny Briar. Now what did you want so much that you had to come here and give one of my plants a growth spurt?" Her voice was harsh but Briar knew she wasn't angry.  
  
"Tris fainted today and I just want to make sure that I am doing all the right things."  
  
Rosethorn smirked at him, "So she's back and didn't tell me? Briar you have had your mage badge for seven years and you still need me to tell you these things? Or do you just not want to make a mistake on, not to mention in front of, a certain special girl?" This caused Briar to blush, sure Tris was wonderful but he didn't think of her that way did he? "Don't just stand there blushing kid! Tell me what happened."  
  
Briar tried to alter the direction his mind was going in and answered Rosethorn's question. "She was wind scrying for a long time and then I guess she just fainted. She did find out that Sandry got married, maybe it as the shock."  
  
Rosethorn looked at him questioningly for a second. "I suppose Sandry was always the one I thought would get married to first. Tris is always over exerting herself so I wouldn't worry about it much. Just do the normal things."  
  
"Thank you Rosie. I know you would hang her by her toes in the well but I doubt that would work. Do you want to come over for dinner?"  
  
Rosethorn smiled, "Thanks for actually thinking of me, but I'll leave you two kids to goggle over each other." Briar was blushing again when he left. Twice in a matter of minutes, he hadn't blushed since those girls had left six years ago. He tried not to think too hard about what Rosethorn had more than hinted at.   
  
When he got back to Discipline Tris was sitting at the table in the kitchen with Glaki. She was holding a cup of tea in her hands. He smiled, "Are you doing better?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel a lot better now. So much better that I would like to go to visit Sandry and Pasco. I think they deserve to know that we know and I want to meet my friend's husband."  
  
Briar noticed her face was set with determination but still asked, "Are you sure you want to go?"  
  
"Yes." 


	4. The Marriage

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
The next day Glaki, Briar, and Tris went to Summersea after lunch so that Pasco would be there when they arrived. Tris and Glaki rode on Majesty while Briar rode on a chestnut brown horse called Read the Footnotes. (From the Kentucky derby, if any one watched it) As they neared the castle Tris sent a mind message to Sandry. Sandry we've come to visit you. We want to meet Pasco to. A surprised Sandry sent back It's great that you're coming. Pasco is already here and you can join us for dinner later.  
  
When the group of three rode in through the gates Sandry and Pasco were already waiting for them. Briar dismounted and helped Glaki off of Majesty and then Tris dismounted. Two guards led the horses away and left the three friends and two students. After a second Sandry ushered them indoors into a drawing room. Sandry and Pasco sat down on one satin covered loveseat and Tris and Briar sat on the other, although Tris and Briar did so unintentionally. Glaki sat on a red plush chair and immediately a yellow-stripped kitten came and sat on her lap.  
  
Tris cleared her throat and looked Sandry straight in the eye, "So has anything of importance happened in your life? You know you can always tell me anything." Briar noticed the "me" and realized how much it hurt Tris that Sandry hadn't told her. He also noticed that Sandry started to fidget.  
  
He shook his head, he didn't want this skirting around the issue because he was sure it would hurt Tris more, something he didn't want to see. "Sandry, we know you married Pasco. Tris saw it when she was wind scrying. Why didn't you tell us?" He saw Tris look at him with what he hoped was thanks.  
  
Sandry blinked, taking in what Briar had said, but before she could say anything Pasco started. "It was my decision as much as Sandry's so don't blame her for it all. We decided that we didn't want to affect what people thought of us. I didn't want jobs because I married the Duke's niece, and she didn't want to be treated like an old housewife because she had married me."   
  
Before he could go any further Sandry held up her hand to stop him. "You are right though Briar, I should have told you. I know that none of you would ever judge me. I'm sorry Tris, Briar." She reached out to hug Tris, as she had also seen that it affected Tris more than Briar. The hug seemed to break the dam Tris had created and her tears flowed. Tris released her self from Sandry's grip and instead leaned into Briar for support.   
  
He blinked as she started to lean into him, hesitant at first, but when he saw the look she gave him when she thought he wasn't comfortable at the situation took away all other thoughts. He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight. He felt the wetness of her tears soaking through his shirt, the texture of her hair against his cheek, and how despite her crying the proximity of her made him feel blissful. After too short a time she sniffed and pulled away so she could see the married couple but continued to hold Briar's hand for support.  
  
She smiled a watery smile at Sandry and Pasco before saying, "I'm sorry for that outburst. I really didn't think I was going to cry." She sniffed again before continuing, "I really am happy and from all the stories I've heard about you Pasco I think you're perfect for our Sandry. And as long as you haven't told any one else I guess I can forgive you." As she said the last part her smiled had turned genuine and into the type that caused Briar's heart to flip-flop.  
  
"Good, but now that you know it wouldn't be fair to Daja so we have to tell her too. It'll be weeks before she gets the letter!" Sandry exclaimed frowning.  
  
"Well," Tris started with a mischievous smile on her lips, "I have this idea I've been wanting to try out. I thought that maybe you, Briar, and I could mind meld and together we'd be able to reach Daja with mind thoughts. So, are you up to it?"  
  
Sandry and Briar nodded vigorously, it felt like a whole new adventure to them. Pasco stood up, "I think that both Glaki and I would be bored with all this so if no one minds I'm going to go into the gardens and she can come with."  
  
Tris looked down at Glaki, "What do you say?"  
  
Glaki grinned, "Alright, but only if we can slid down the banister on the way to dinner." Everyone but Tris looked at her strangely and then looked at Tris.   
  
She shrugged casually but her face grew red. "When every we would come here I would say I had to go to the bathroom but slid don the railing instead. I couldn't help it, they looked so inviting and there aren't any good ones at Discipline."  
  
Everyone but Tris, who looked indignant, started laughing. "Yes you can slid down the banister and I'll even let Tris do it too." Sandry managed to stop laughing long enough to get out.  
  
Pasco and Glaki left the three friends in the drawing room. They arranged themselves in a triangle then Briar and Sandry looked at Tris. They both mind thought to her This was your idea so you lead us. She shrugged then closed her eyes instructing them to do the same. Alright, now let your thoughts to Daja flow to me so they can all meld. When this was done they blinked, through Tris's eyes. They floated up from her body and out of the room. Tris found a good wind to fly on and attached herself to it, letting it carry her to where Daja was. (I don't know what it is called)  
  
Briar marveled at how easily Tris had brought them to the wind, how it felt to travel on the wind, and how any of this was working at all. He was separate from Tris and Sandry but at the same time he was connected. Tris was the leader but he still felt like his thoughts and actions influenced theirs.   
  
He could indirectly tell when Tris pulled away from the wind and created her own. Their forms were pulled down to the earth by Tris's wind and into a forge. Briar wondered slightly how Tris knew where to go but concentrated more on the Daja in front of him. She had changed much but she was still the same. He had forgotten about the others and so had they as well so they all mind yelled Hey Daja! at the same time.   
  
Voices hit Daja's mind with such force that she dropped the metal she was working with. She heard silence for a second then someone who sounded remarkably like Tris mind said Sorry about that, we got so excited we all yelled at once.  
  
Daja frowned Who is we and how did you get into my mind? She heard what sounded like Sandry laugh then heard It's us you silly! Sandry, Briar, and Tris! Tris was able to carry us all here and with our combined power we can mind speak to you. (Sandry)   
  
(Daja) Wow! That is really neat that you can do that, if only you had figured it out earlier!   
  
(Tris) Daja this isn't any social call you know. Sandry has something to tell you.   
  
(Briar) It's rather important, so you can thank us later for making it possible.   
  
(Daja) Kaq. Now what is so important that you could take the thief away from his precious flowers.   
  
(Tris) Hey! I'm the only one allowed to call him a thief!   
  
(Sandry) Back to the point. Daja, Tris found out wind scrying and she told Briar so I feel that you should know as well.   
  
(Tris) Don't make me sound like the bad guy!   
  
(Sandry) Pasco and I am married. I should have told you guys earlier but we didn't want trouble.   
  
(Daja) Is that all? Just kidding. I am very happy for you and I'm glad I wasn't their to see how Briar and Tris reacted. You guys had better have a renewal of your vows in two months though.   
  
(Sandry) Why two months?   
  
(Daja) Because I'm coming home then!!!!!   
  
(Tris) That's great Daja and I'd love to talk some more but I'm getting really tired and I still have to slid down the banister.   
  
(Daja) Huh? Never mind. I'll see you all in two months. Can't wait!  
  
Sandry blinked and they were back in the drawing room. She looked over at Tris and saw Briar helping her stand up. She hid a smile behind her hand, she could tell he liked her more than a friend, and got up. She walked over to them, "Are you ready for dinner?"   
  
Tris smiled gratefully, "I sure hope that dinner brings back my energy, but first the banister." Briar helped her for a few steps before she shook him of. "Briar I don't mind you helping me, I just don't think it will be enough so I'm going to partially undo one of my braids." Briar reluctantly let go of her and she lifted her hands up. She expertly undid some of a small braid, took out some power, and redid the braid.   
  
Briar and Tris followed Sandry through the winding corridors to an extremely long stairwell. "I'm going to go find Glaki and Pasco now, so why don't you slid while I find them." Tris nodded then started up the stairs while Sandry walked off. Briar waited at the bottom of the stairs for Tris to slid down and everyone else to come. He was staring of into space when he heard a fit of giggles. Looking up he saw Tris practically flying at him down the stairs. All he could do was stare as she came at him.  
  
At the last second he threw his arms open and when Tris flew into him he closed them around her waist. The force with which she hit him sent them both to the ground where they both dissolved into laughter. 


	5. Walking

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Note: I'm not really into the Sandry Pasco thing but I wanted Sandry to be married and I wanted it to be someone we knew. I hope I have the Dukes name right. I've decided that it is going to be May, not that important it's just for dates. Sorry for the short chapter and the long time no update. I might not update anymore till school is over, just warning you.  
  
The five mages walked into the dining hall towards where Sandry's great-uncle was waiting for her. He nodded at them then said, "Tris and Briar it's nice to meet you again. I would really like it if one of you sat on each side of me so I can ask you all about your adventures. Sandry certainly hasn't supplied me with enough information."  
  
The two fellow mages walked over and stood in front of their chairs at the spaces he indicated. The other three walked over to the table and picked seats. The Duke Verdis smiled at them then said, "Tell me what you two have been up to. Besides Pasco you were all that Sandry talked about."  
  
Dinner and a hour later Tris rose. "We really should be going now. It's getting dark out and Glaki is falling asleep." She reached down and picked up the sleeping Glaki next to her, and the rest stood up as well.   
  
"Thank you so much for having us over unannounced. It was a pleasure to talk with you Pasco and Duke Verdis. You should all come over to Discipline some time and I'll have Tris make us all dinner." He smiled sweetly at the afore mentioned knowing that since she was holding Glaki she couldn't do anything. They walked to the door still chatting and when they reached it they all stopped. Sandry gave her two friends hugs and Pasco one as well since he was also leaving.   
  
The Duke addressed them all with a grin that held knowing and said, "Briar and Tris, I hope that you will come when my niece and Pasco have their renewal of vows. I would very much like to see them wed, even if it isn't really the real thing."  
  
Tris didn't miss a beat and nodded, "We would be pleased to come. Daja will be back in July so sometime after then would be great."   
  
Sandry was beaming from what her uncle had said but was able to contain herself enough to say, "Tell Lark and Rosethorn I love them and I'll visit soon." The group waved their last goodbyes. Pasco set off into the night as his house wasn't far while Briar and Tris, with Glaki in her lap, mounted their horses and galloped off.  
  
The group of three rode up to Discipline and Glaki slid off of Majesty. Briar looked at Tris, "You can go inside with Glaki, I'll bring the horses back."  
  
Tris shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks. I'll come with, I haven't really had any time to talk to you alone. Glaki, you go and get yourself ready for bed. I'll be back to tuck you in and tell you a story." She smiled at the drowsy Glaki walking inside. "Let's get going. I need to get back before she falls asleep or I'll never hear the end of it. Race you!" Before Briar could reply she had raced off.  
  
He caught up with her at the stables where she had already unsaddled Majesty. "I was the thief remember, I'm the one who's supposed to cheat."  
  
"Guess who I learned it from." Tris joked, "Are you just going to stand there or are you ready to walk back?" For an answer Briar unsaddled his horse and walked over to her, draping his arm around her shoulder. He did this casually, afraid that if he mad to sudden a movement she would dart away like she would have when they first met.  
  
The two started walking back to Discipline in silence. Tris was listening to the wind in the branches and Briar was listening to the creak of the branches as they swayed in the wind. She sighed and he asked he, "What?"  
  
Looking at him she smiled sadly, "Do you ever wish that you could be the wind; free, going wherever you wanted, and doing what you wanted? I do sometimes then I think of you and the others and I know I wouldn't want to miss that."  
  
He nodded, "Sometimes I wish that I were a plant, a tree maybe. Life seems like it would be more simple if I was a plant but like you I know I'd miss everything here. I think I would want to be a tree if you were the wind so that you could blow through my branches." (I hope it's not too corny)   
  
Tris blushed and looked away. She noticed that there weren't any stars showing, "It's going to rain tomorrow," she guessed pointing over to the blank sky.   
  
Briar followed her arm with his eyes to the dark sky. "I'll have to tell Glaki more stories about you then." He chuckled as she hit his arm that was draped across her shoulders, knocking it off. He felt the loss of heat an contact quickly but knew better than to try and replace his arm.   
  
Tris had expected Briar to put his arm back around her after she knocked it off and was disappointed that he didn't. She sent for a cold breeze causing her to shiver and Briar reacted as she had hoped he would.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked, she just nodded not wanting to give away that she had called the breeze. "Here." He gently put his arm around her shoulders again but this time he also drew her close against him. Tris snuggled up to him, much to Briar's surprise, and wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked in silence until they reached Discipline, savoring the moment.   
  
When they got into Discipline Briar released Tris saying, "Good night. I'll go tuck in Glaki if you're too tired."  
  
She smiled gratefully, "No thanks, I haven't tucked her in since I came back. Good night to you too Thief Boy, steal something precious during your dreams." She gave him a final squeeze before darting up the stairs. He looked at the stairs where she had been, then followed her up but went to his room to get some sleep. 


	6. Dreams

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Note: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. After you read please review and tell me if I should end it in the next chapter. I have a great idea for the ending and so I just want to forget about any more middle stuff but if the story needs it I suppose I can write it. Thanks.  
  
Briar was in a corn maze and he had to find his way out because Tris was waiting on the other side for him. He was running through the maze using his magic to help him find the right way but couldn't seem to go fast enough. He kept hearing Tris calling out to him that she was waiting. Finally he rounded the final bend and saw her at the end of the corn path. He ran up to her and she enveloped him into a huge hug.  
  
"Briar, I thought you weren't coming. I'm so glad you came." He noticed she was on the verge of crying.   
  
"Tris don't cry. I would come for you if I had to fight all the pirates all over again. I know, lets do something to cheer you up. Let's go down to the beach." He said pointing to the beach that had suddenly appeared.  
  
She cheered up instantly, "I'll race you."  
  
"All right, but this time I'm not letting you cheat." But by the time he had finished saying it she was already half way to the beach. He ran after her and caught up with her where the grass turned to sand. As he passed her she tackled him and they both fell down rolling through the sand then into the water. The shock of the cold water was enough to make them get up and out of the water. Once on land the two dissolved into laughter and fell back into the sand.   
  
When they quieted down they lay on their backs and watched clouds float across the sky. Tris used her winds to mold the clouds into shapes. After awhile Briar turned his head and gazed at her. She was all he had ever wanted, even in his thief days. Someone to laugh with, be serious with, didn't want anything about him to change, accepted his quirks, and hopefully loved him as well.  
  
He leaned over to her and was about to tell her how he felt when he felt an extra weight on his stomach. He blinked and looked into Chime's face and the dark room surrounding him. The dream had been good when it lasted, maybe if he ever got enough courage he would tell the real Tris how he felt.   
  
Tris was lying on the roof of Discipline watching the clouds float by. She heard the steps creak as someone came up them and turned her head to see Briar emerging. She returned to looking at the clouds. She felt the thatching shift a bit around her as Briar made himself comfortable next to her. The two lay there in silence until they heard Little Bear barking and Glaki screaming. Tris sat up slowly and rolled her eyes. She looked over to Briar and saw he was grinning.  
  
"Can't ever get a rest from them can we? Doesn't Glaki have a naptime or something?"  
  
Tris laughed, "Briar, she stopped having a naptime when she hit seven. Don't worry, I won't make you go down there." She got up and went to go to the door in the roof when she felt Briar's arms around her waist pulling her down. She landed with an ungraceful plop. She turned to him, eyebrow raised.  
  
"I never said that I wouldn't go, you stay here. You've been taking care of her for long enough; I'll take a shot at it. Besides, you were here first so you shouldn't have to leave."  
  
Tris looked at him questioningly, "Are you sure Briar? I really don't mind. Anyways, like you said, I was here first so I had more of a break time. I'll go."  
  
"No," Briar shook his head with emphasis, "I want to, and anyways I'm just going to take them over to Lark and Rosie."  
  
"What! Rosethorn will blow a fuse if you just show up there with Glaki and Little Bear. Are you trying to get them hung upside down in a well by their toes?"  
  
Briar laughed, "No. It was actually Lark and Rosie who suggested it. Don't worry about them. I'm sure you'd be able to revenge them if any thing happened though. Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back." With that Briar scrambled down to the door and was gone before Tris could object, like she would have. Finally a time without having to worry about Little Bear (he he). Glaki she could manage alone by giving her a book but when the two got together it turned to chaos. She definitely wouldn't mind the time alone with Briar. She made herself comfortable again and waited for Briar to get back.   
  
She didn't have to wait very long for Briar to come back. It seemed like just a few seconds later when his head popped back up through the door in the roof. He climbed out onto the roof with out a problem then started walking over to her. He stopped about halfway over to her and looked off into the distance at the mountains that lay on the horizon.  
  
A few seconds later he beckoned to her. "Tris, you have to see the view. It's wonderful."  
  
"I can see it from here Briar." Tris answered, not yet willing to get up.  
  
"Come on Coppercurls. It's better over here. Don't make me come over."  
  
Tris laughed and relented at his use of the nickname he had given her. "All right Thief boy. Just for a second." She stood and walked over to where Briar was standing. She looked around, "It's beautiful Briar."   
  
He looked at her and said, "It's even more beautiful now that you're next to me." Tris could feel her face heating up as she turned to look at him. His eyes sparkled as if they held secrets just for her. He leaned in slowly and started to kiss her but something didn't feel right. It was too sloppy. She blinked and found herself looking into the bright eyes of Little Bear.   
  
She sighed, it was probably good that the dream had ended. She didn't know how she felt to be dreaming about Briar in a romantic manner. It wasn't as if she loved him, because she didn't. Or did she? She groaned causing her to receive a look from Little Bear. The more she thought about it the more she was convinced that she did love Briar, or at least had a small crush on him, and the more she thought about it the angrier she got. Why did she have to love briar?! It would just ruin their friendship because he could never love her back. Her mind was still in turmoil when Tris fell asleep. The rest of the night neither Tris nor Briar has any other dreams. 


End file.
